The disclosure below relates generally to computer security, and more specifically to identity management within a cloud computing environment that is partitioned into various separate identity domains.
Cloud computing involves the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet). Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software, and computation. Cloud computing can be used to offer software as service (SaaS) or a platform as a service (PaaS), for example. In a business model using SaaS, users can be provided access to application software and databases. The cloud providers can manage the infrastructure and platforms on which the applications execute. SaaS providers generally price applications using a subscription fee. SaaS can allow a business the potential to reduce information technology operational costs by outsourcing hardware and software maintenance and support to the cloud provider. This outsourcing can enable the business to reallocate information technology operations costs away from hardware/software spending and personnel expenses, towards meeting other information technology goals. Furthermore, with applications hosted centrally, updates can be released without the need for users to install new software. However, because users' data are stored on the cloud provider's server, some organizations can be concerned about potential unauthorized access to that data.
End users can access cloud-based applications through a web browser or a light-weight desktop or mobile application. Meanwhile, the business software and users' data can be stored on servers at a location that is remote from that business and from those users. Cloud computing at least theoretically allows enterprises to deploy their applications more rapidly, with improved manageability and less maintenance. Cloud computing at least theoretically enables information technology managers to adjust resources more quickly to meet sometimes fluctuating and unpredictable business demands.
Identity management (IDM) is the task of controlling information about users of computer system. Such information can include information that authenticates the identities of such users. Such information can include information that describes which data those users are authorized to access. Such information can include information that describes which actions those users are authorized to perform relative to various system resources (e.g., files, directories, applications, communication ports, memory segments, etc.) IDM can also include the management of descriptive information about each user and about how and by whom that descriptive information can be accessed and modified.
Potentially, a cloud computing environment could include a separate IDM system, or separate instance of an IDM system, for each separate organization that used the cloud computing environment. However, such a scheme could be seen as being duplicative of effort and as being wasteful of computing resources.